A Night at the Castles
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: After a tough day at work, Castle invites Kate to his place. She seem reluctant at first, not knowing she could have one of the best nights of her life!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Lynne here *waves* so this is my first Castle Fanfic and I really do hope you enjoy it! I'll dedicates this to the people I got hooked on this awesome show, who also writes for the Mentalist over on the mentalist side of this site (another totally awesome show): **Koezh** (Koezh), **Lauren** (Lisbon94) and **Lisa** (Rigspelt-Channy) I never get tired of talking to you guys about TM or Castle though you probably are at this stage and please forgive me if I left out someone there...just let me know!

**Disclaimer:** sadly enough I don`t but I downloaded the clips and the awesome songs that`s on the show!

Kate Beckett sat at her desk, chewing continuously on the top of a black pen. It was nearing eight at night and she was already growing tired, tired of the work part. All she wanted to do was go home and relax, have a much needed bubble bath to ease her aching muscles along with a glass of wine. She sighed at the though, it seemed so heavenly but she was stuck here to ponder on her thoughts. The pen eventually cracked from her tight chew on it, the top cracking off and she through it in the bin, just about missing Castles head as he was approaching her. He smiled brightly at her, taking his usual seat and then stared at her. He greatly enjoyed her company and began to look at things on her desk, things he never noticed before, _like a yellow eraser._

"Castle shouldn`t you be at home, adding those few touches to that research project of yours?" she questioned tilting her head ever so slightly and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, letting go of the yellow eraser.

"That research project is you and my book, how can I be at both places at the one time?"

"You can`t"

"Precisely! So that`s why _I`m_ here" he grinned at this, quite pleased at himself apparently and took her mug from her table and took a sip from it, Kate already having a shocked expression glow at her facial features. She took it from him and to the other side of her desk and looked at him suspiciously.

"You`re coffee is too milky"

"Oh really? Newsflash _Ricky_, it _wasn`t_ made for _you_"

He arched his brow once more, in what some might call a flirty manner and leaned forward and smiled at her.

"Ricky? Really _Katie_?" he questioned and she gave him a disapproving look. She shook her head and said quite simply "It doesn`t work"

"No it doesn`t, you`re more a-" he was instantly cut off once she picked up a few papers and her handbag and towered above him, clutching onto the papers like a student with their books.

"I`m gonna go now Castle, I`ll see you tomorrow" she smiled, tilting her head once again and wandered down the hall only for castle to come jogging pathetically after her reaching out to her shoulder and she turned about instantly.

"Are you still here?" He then gave her a confused look to her words and she just forgot about it, this would end up being a very long conversation.

"Would you like to come to my place for the night? Mother is making a superb meat dish and I`d love if you came" he offered and she slightly smiled. It was quite touching to think he offered and she stepped into the elevator, followed by the writer.

With a slight swing to her head she replied "I don`t think I will Castle" He looked hurt at her answer and stood silenced beside her in the elevator.

"One night, I promise I`ll sleep on the floor" he added until it seemed like a light bulb appeared above his head. "Or the couch"

"You, Richard Castle wouldn`t be able to stick it on the floor for long" she chuckled lightly at this and he smiled at her, raising his eyebrows, his blue eyes lighting up.

"So it`s a yes?"

"One night?" "One night" he assured her and she smiled at the thought. Her, staying in one of New York`s bestselling writers pad for the night. Something finally clicked in her mind causing her to glance over at Castle who was still grinning.

"Martha isn`t cooking is she?"

"No, nope..._Alexis_" he mumbled, looking down at his feet and she smiled at this...maybe it wouldn`t be such a bad idea after all.

**Hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow thank you so much for, all the feedback last chapter! I really didn`t expect that much! Love you guys! Oh and by the way, I will be updating my other stories soon :) **

**Thanks to: Koezh, TheDarksideAlwaysHaveCookies, Beckett NYPD, .Caskett, EternalDarkness`nRandomness007, Lisbon94, andy1990, rigspeltforeverxx and lordswift for making me feel so good about my first Castle Fic! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**Song used in this is called "Call me Irresponsible" by Michael Buble and I`m watched 2x16 "The mistress always spanks twice" haha loving it!**

**Let me know what you thought! Thank you ;) lynne xx**

"Wow fancy place" Kate commented as they strolled down the corridor, as Castle continued with his keys; on many failed attempts to find the correct one. He lifted his head and looked at her and shrugged, standing before his door.

"It does the job"

She arched a brow at how sudden his words flowed and for Castle, most things he said; he meant them literally.

"And what Job might that be Castle?"

He managed to open the door and looked back at her, as he led her in shutting the door after them.

"What job do you think?" he asked, smirking lightly towards her and she smiled, she should`ve guessed.

"Oh you know what job Castle" she said in a seductive voice and he arched his brows yet again, staring at her then snapped out of it once he heard pounding on the stairs. He turned to see Alexis sprinting over to him and enveloped him in a warm bear hug, both arms wrapping around his torso and her head snuggled into his chest. She looked up at him, after he kissed her on the head; then noticed Kate`s presence.

"Oh hey detective Beckett" she smiled brightly to which Kate returned the smile and Alexis looked back up at her dad. "Dad, is everything ok?"

"Everything`s fine, I just thought I`d invite Detective Beckett over for the night" he cupped his hand and placed it beside his nose and mouth and whispered "She`s stressed"

Alexis nodded in realisation and Castle nodded, glad she fully understood. Kate cleared her throat and the two Castle`s looked at her, both with the same facial expressions.

"You do know I can hear you Castle, right?"

"Loud and clear" he smiled to which Alexis chuckled wandering off into the kitchen. They followed her, to be met with the delicious smell of spices and chicken. She stirred something in a pan and then looked over her shoulder at the two adults. Castle was smiling proudly while licking his lips and Kate sort of stood there, admiring that a fifteen year old could make something that looked and smelled so good from where she was standing.

"_Go ahead, Call me irresponsible,_

_Yes, I'm unreliable,_

_But it's undeniably true_

_That I`m irresponsibly, _

_Mad for you" _Martha danced into the kitchen, from down the stairs and swirled about, sipping on a glass of wine only then noticing Kate. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something only to glance at her son and back to Kate.

"Kate, how nice of you to join us dear"

"Thanks for inviting me" she said a little shyly, as Alexis set out the plates and began to set the dinner out.

"Anytime darling, Richard here wanted some company didn`t you?" she blurted, nudging Castle in the side as a slightly annoyed expression rose on his face, certainly not appreciating what his mother had revealed.

"Mother..."

"Richard here, bought a lovely little guitar connects to the TV too; quite extraordinary"

"Mother it`s called Guitar hero" Castle corrected and Martha tilted her head in an upwards angle in realisation then passed Kate a knowing glance. Kate smiled at Martha then looked back at Castle who was growing eager to eat some food.

"Dinner`s ready!" Alexis chimed and Castle darted to get the first plate and sat down at the island unit, while Martha left Kate with the chair right next to him. She looked down at the food, homemade chicken curry and it smelled gorgeous! She took a bite and let it rest at her tongue before devouring it and going for more.

"Alexis, this is delicious!"

"Thanks Detective Beckett"

"Please, call me Kate" she offered and Castle grinned to himself. Surrounded by the best 3 women in his life, now how could he be complaining?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Hehe well here is chapter 3 that I never thought I`d see finished! I hope this makes up for my long absence away...blame the writers block! It`s evil! Ohh and 6 weeks left of school holidays...but the good thing is in 6 weeks time or so...Bones, Castle and The Mentalist return...which I am VERY excited about!**_

_**Oh and I`m writing a Bones FF for those who didn`t know, aha but it`s come to the stage where I feel wary about posting it!**_

_**Thank you to Koezh, The mentalist Rules, .Caskett, andy1990, Jayce Gish (I took your advice and hoped it worked!), Elishak, csimesser1, Lisbon94, TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies, Beckett NYPD and xxAndy-Erinxx...you`re all awesome! Thank you for the awesome feedback :) **_

_**Please enjoy! Whoop whoop...so much closer to turning 15! :)**_

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" Alexis questioned as she gathered up the dinner plates, assisted by Martha and headed on over to the sink. Her bright blue eyes rested on Kate as she sat awkwardly next to Castle on the high stool, each stare he gave her more intense than the last.

"Vanilla please" she choked, sitting up straight as Castle continued to stare at her and she tried not to make it look like she took any notice to him at all but that was a lie, he was making himself more obvious each second. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried to take her mind from castle, but she couldn`t. Not Richard Castle; the bestseller novelist who lived in a lavish place in the well off area of New York. Alexis smiled and placed the glass bowl before her, three scoops of vanilla complete with Chocolate sprinkles...which of course, she loved. She came along with Castle`s then, Chocolate with Chocolate flakes and sauce, doused in sauce. She picked up her spoon and smiled appreciatively towards Alexis who, sat in front of them next to Martha.

Both noticed how observant Castle was being toward the detective and both gave each other knowing glances. Kate held the spoon in her hand, and was about to put some in her mouth when she froze. He hadn`t even _touched_ his and yet he was _watching_ her eat her ice cream.

"Eh Castle?" she asked, slightly tilting her head as he jerked in his seat, snapping out of his daydream and settled back to eat his ice cream. Alexis and Martha chuckled, causing Castle`s cheeks to turn a faint pink colour but it quickly faded and he looked at Kate and she instantly was caught in a dream involving her and prince charming before her.

"Kate?" he questioned and she too snapped out of it, smiling back at him and instead Alexis and Martha didn`t chuckle, just stared at the two in disbelief.

"Wow" they said in unison, exchanging knowing glances and Castle and Kate looked towards them; tilting their heads in question. Alexis picked up her bowl and shuffled off to the couches with Martha who brought the company of her wine glass and bid them goodbye.

"Did they just-?"

"They did"

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?" he asked and she nodded, licking her spoon and then looked up at him. She arched a brow and he just finished off his ice cream and took Kate's once she had finished hers and left it in the sink. He turned and brought her over to his TV set, allowing her to sit by Alexis and Martha while he attempted to set up the game console.

"Thank you so much again Martha for having me over" she smiled and Martha waved it off like it was nothing but noticed the look her son was giving her. She knew it wasn`t her house, just the home she lived it with her family.

"No problem dear, Richard here has been raving about this meal for days now...did you know he even went to the effort of-" she was instantly cut off by her son`s irritated voice as he struggled to stick the lead into the back of the Play station, which was in a pretty tight part of the cabinet.

"Mother please, not now"

She rolled her eyes and gave Kate and Alexis a knowing look, then Kate chuckled and arched a brow at him; she found it quite funny how he still managed to cope with getting the lead to connect yet expressed it in the up most frustration. He eventually and successfully connected the instruments up and turned with a cheesy grin playing widely on his lips.

"Looks as though you did it Castle" she smirked as he stood to his feet and cracked his back.

"I need some water" he stretched, pressing a smile and jutted his thumb over his shoulder, indicating toward the kitchen and he headed in that direction; only for Kate to excuse herself and follow him in there. He wandered over the sink and began filling up a glass of water, when she crept up behind him.

"Boo!"

He literally jumped and gave her the deer in headlights look as the contents of the glass poured all down his shirt and he clenched his jaw in annoyance as he placed the glass on the counter, the last remains swirling about the end of the glass. She bit her lower lip and played with the end strands of her hair as he tilted his head.

"Boo?"

"It scared you, didn`t it?"

"No..." he said, struggling to make eye contact with her and shifted on his feet. She put a hand to her hip and leaned against the counter and stared at him.

"Oh c`mon you`re lying through your teeth, it did"

"I`m gonna go upstairs and change my shirt" he mumbled, walking out past her and headed for the stairs, getting to the small platform before reaching the next flight of steps only to find her at the end of the stairs.

"You want me to follow you up there?" she said tongue in cheek and arching a brow as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and stared at her.

"I-I`m going to change my shirt?"

"Don`t you want some company, Ricky?" she questioned, pouting her lips and tilting her head as he stood shell shocked on the staircase. After hours really did bring out a side in Kate he never thought he`d see, well he did but it seemed surreal, most the things she was saying.

"I, I`m ok"

"Ok, well the offer still stands" she smirked, she loved winding him up; one of the many pleasures she had while working with him...she had too many others to list, so she`d just keep them to herself as of now. He froze for a moment then smiled brightly at her and continued up the steps, unbuttoning his shirt while she stood and smiled to herself.

_**Thanks for reading, don`t feel shy to leave a review if you have the time :) **_

_**I`m gonna go now and put up TDH! Byeee love you guys! 3 3 lynne xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I freaking LOVE you guys! *shuffles on feet, straightens self down* ok, well sorry just HAD to announce that to the world! *points finger* yes, YOU! Staring at the screen, that who I`m talking about!**

**You guys are amazing, my awesome reviewers: andy1990, BeckettNYPD, rigspeltforeverxx, EternalDarkness`nRandomness007, The Mentalist Rules, Koezh and stevieLUVSAlex for your amazing reviews, I`m so glad you enjoyed this! **

**Hehe since I last updated, I changed my avatar again...and put this really long thing into my profile that takes FOREVER to get through when I go onto it on my phone!**

**Disclaimer: I found this really funny video on You Tube called (Castle) "Three simple rules" an original song...sung in Beckett`s POV (but not actually sung by Stana Katic) and its just funny, go check it out! Whoops, ok this is a disclaimer, therefore I most say that I don`t own this. I don`t own Castle, abc owns it and everything else to do with Castle! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Castle stared at himself in the mirror attached to his wardrobe door. Did she really mean what she had said of was it another teasing-Castle-time? Either way, he was still puzzled and pulled off his shirt, discarding it on the floor and began sifting through clothes...many which had eventually made their way to the bottom of his wardrobe. Cocking his head at the only t-shirt he could find, he pulled it over his head and pulled it down; returning to stare at himself in the mirror.

"_I`m a chick magnet_" he told himself, out loud, ruffling his hair and checking his teeth, then pulled back a wide grin playing at his lips. He sort of danced his way to the door; turning around plenty of times to make him feel light headed and walked out the door almost tripping down the stairs. All heads whipped around as he slipped from the top step and grabbed onto the side of the railing and squawked.

"Castle?" Kate questioned as he composed himself, standing to save himself the embarrassment.

"Kate, I just changed my-" he kept pointing to his shirt and up the stairs where his room was and she crossed her arms, shaking her head and knowing smile playing at her lips as she looked at the ceiling. He walked past her and into the living room, Martha already out with the ice pack and he frowned, glancing between the three women.

"Richard dear, you should really watch your steps on that staircase..." his mother warned and he sighed, sitting on the ground and began flicking through the menus on his guitar hero game.

"Mother, I`m fine"

"You sure you didn`t hit your head?" she pressed and he gave her a knowing look and she handed him the ice pack and he pressed it to his head, wincing at the contact of the ice. It was quite soothing though and Kate smiled. He could be pretty stubborn at times, but at home was the last place she thought he`d be like that.

"Oh! Who`s playing first?" Alexis exclaimed, looking between the adults and all eyes turned to Kate who stared wide eyed back. She NEVER played this game before, maybe heard of it but never actually played it. She got herself comfortable on the sofa and played with a loose strand of hair, while trying to ignore the looks she was getting from all 3 castles.

"Kaaate" Castle prompted, shuffling over to the end of the couch where she was and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She gulped and just kept her mouth shut only for castle to drag her off the couch onto the floor next to him. She gaped at him and he laughed, handing her the microphone.

"Did you just-I thought this was guitar hero?"

"It is"

"Then why do I have a microphone?" she questioned, clearly confused by the guy. He grabbed his guitar and helped Kate to her feet then looked at the screen. A large array of colours swirled about the screens as music poured from the speakers and Castle grinned widely towards her.

"Because, you`re going to sing and I`m going to play the guitar"

"But, But, this is _guitar hero_..._guitar_ hero" she added and he nodded, pulling the guitar over his shoulder and eventually dragged Kate to her feet.

"Oh I LOVE this song!" Castle exclaimed and pressed into it as Kate gave him a confused look and then looked back at the microphone in her hand. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night.

"C`Mon Kate, you know you wanna sing it" he grinned and she furrowed her brows until the music came on, and her jaw dropped slowly and her lips formed an `o` shape.

"Oh my god" she whispered in disbelief as memories came flashing back to the times when she had heard this song. She had to admit it was an awesome song that she loved alot and just hoped her voice (and castle) wouldn`t let her down.

"You remember it?"

"I frickin love this song!" she beamed and Castle couldn`t help but continue to grin, she could be cute at time.

The notes came up on screen and Castle actually seemed like quite the expert, hitting each note perfectly with each colour and not missing one at all. It was actually hilarious to watch at the same time, she would love to see him play a real guitar...something told her he wouldn`t be as cocky and confident using a real one. The words eventually came up and she gaped as Castle snuck up beside her and started singing into the microphone too.

"_Well,_ _I`m hot blooded, check it and see, I got a fever of a hundred and three. Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I`m hot blooded, I`m hot blooded!_" they belted out the song like their life depended on it while Castle still managed to hit the notes perfectly while singing into the microphone. She was having the time of her life until the music finished and they both started laughing as they earned cheers from the women of the Castle house and Castle took hold of Kate`s hand and bowed before them. He was tempted to hold onto her hand a little longer but figured Kate was getting a little uncomfortable so let go and handed the microphone to Martha and he handed the guitar to his daughter.

They both sat back into the comfort of the sofa and started chuckling again until they both held eyes contact for longer than intended.

"Thanks for having me over Castle" she smiled and he nodded, a grin plastering his face at the thought of pleasing her and she looked at him carefully before a blast from game alerted them. They glanced between the two castle women and noticed they were performing one of _Queen`s_ songs and sat back contently to the sofa again.

"It`s my pleasure, you can come over anytime"

"Anytime?" she questioned, a knowing smile playing at her lips and he thought about it for a moment then glanced back at her.

"Just call first, so I can cancel appointments"

"You know Castle, I probably would have been bored stupid at my place, if you hadn`t lured me over here"

"Glad to know I could be of service" he smiled and sat up, turned and kissed her on the cheek. She tilted her head and stared at him in confusion, letting her fingers linger on her cheek for a moment then pulled her fingers away and he stood up and began to make his way toward the stairs again, leaving Kate on the sofa to think over on what had just happened at to watch as Alexis` and Marthas performance drew to a close...

**XXX**

**I really hope this wasn`t a disappointment, I was thinking it might but I really hope you guys could see something good from this! See this is what happens when I start seeing things negatively, I begin to doubt myself! I should really stop doing that to myself! I think, If I can I`ll start typing up chapter 2 of "Take me along", My Bones FF now (its after midnight here). And I`m also making random little Fan videos that are like 1 minute long...completely random but you know, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do :P**

**I`d really love to know what you guys thought about this! I`ve also started working on chapter 2 of my newest FF "Broken" a castle one too, so I might finish off that after my Bones one...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~lynne xx**


End file.
